This invention was discovered in the use of the game described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,320, July 21, 1987. It was found that if the board were to be manipulated so that the top would be supported on and continually spinning down an inclined surface, the top would continue to spin as long as a person could manipulate the board. Without any motive power except the usual string or cord wrapped about the top and pulled in a well-known manner, the top has been kept going for as long as three-quarters of an hour.